1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid supply units and the like.
2. Related Art
One example of a liquid supply unit is an ink cartridge that is applied to an inkjet recording apparatus. Ink cartridges in which a bag-like pack housed inside a case is provided with a built-in filter capable of filtering ink inside the pack are heretofore known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2014-233947).
The filter desirably catches soft contaminants as well as hard contaminants. There are some soft contaminants that readily change shape such as gel-like contaminants, for example. Such soft contaminants may pass through filter mesh even if the outer shape of the contaminants is larger than the mesh. One reason is that even if contaminants having a larger outer shape than the filter mesh are initially caught in the filter, soft contaminants end up passing through the mesh due to the contaminants gradually changing shape. Thus, with existing liquid supply units, there is a problem in that it is difficult to reduce the outflow of contaminants.